No Mires Atras
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Ichigo esta por casarse con Aoyama Masaya pero, la semilla de la duda nace en su corazón al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo. ¿Tomara la decision correcta o tendra lo que siempre deseo?


No mires atrás

One-shot hecho por el cumpleaños de Daisuke Sakaguchi

Espero que sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: Podre conseguirlo algún día (si claro ¬¬)…. Sin embargo ese día no ha llegado TMM no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Los suaves pasos de una dama hacían eco en el pasillo, la tenue música acompañaba el recorrido de la misma, marcando el compás de sus movimientos. Familiares y amigos lloraban de emoción, el sueño de una vida por fin iba a cumplirse.<p>

La felicidad pura se podía observar en los ojos de los invitados, el novio ya ocupaba su lugar frente al altar, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Podía decirse a simple vista que el aspecto de la novia lo había impactado.

Sus rojos cabellos se encontraban atados en un chongo, o al menos la mitad de el, mientras que el resto caía como una cascada por su espalda, delgados rizos rojos que mantenían pequeñas flores blancas en la extensión del mismo.

Entre sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas, los colores eran varios y sencillos, el rosa, rojo y amarillo predominaban en el, a la vista era sencillamente perfecto. El vestido poseía un simple corte estraple, ajustado en la parte superior y esponjado en el área de la cintura. La tela usada para la parte inferior lanzaba pequeños y bellos destellos, mientras que algunos cristales tomaban parte de la tela, logrando que la misma se ondulara. Una rosa blanca reposaba justo en la mitad de su pecho y a partir de ella salían dos listones, anchos, que rodeaban sus hombros hasta terminar atados en un moño en el área de la espalda.

Su maquillaje era bastante sencillo, diseñado especialmente para dar un gran realce a su mirada, el color de sus mejillas era casi natural y sus labios brillaban de un color rosa.

Miro al chico que la esperaba, su vida con el empezaba hoy, serian una pareja y estarían juntos por siempre. Al darse cuenta de esto, un escalofrió la recorrió por completo ¿Realmente quería esto? ¿Estaba preparada para pasar el resto de sus días viviendo la vida de una chica normal?

El miedo comenzó a inundarla, recordó de forma automática sus días como Mew, sus luchas y sus victorias. Lentamente trago un poco de saliva.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o tal vez esta realidad tenía un aire demasiado simple. Sus ojos viajaron hacia sus damas de honor, quienes venían en procesión detrás de ella.

Mint y Pudding llevaban la cola de su vestido, sonriendo de manera reconfortante. Mas atrás venia Lettuce, quien con una sonrisa tímida intentaba pasar lo mas desapercibida posible ante las miradas de los invitados, a un lado de ella venia Zakuro cuyo porte y seguridad brindaban un ambiente de elegancia a la sala.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, detrás de todas ellas, llevando los anillos con gran solemnidad, se encontraba su mejor amigo. Aquel que tantas veces le había prestado su hombro para llorar. Cuando Aoyama había viajado a Inglaterra el la había ayudado a superar eso terribles días de soledad, también cuando su padre había caído enfermo e incluso le brindo su apoyo el día que se había enterado de la muerte de Ryou, a mano de uno de sus múltiples experimentos.

Siempre la había acompañado, en sus momentos de debilidad el siempre le mostro sus inigualables sonrisas y en los momentos felices, como este, él siempre había permanecido a su lado, tan solo disfrutando de su compañía.

Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, nunca había necesitado ningún juramento y tampoco había pedido nada a cambio.

Logro recordar la época en la que solo tenia trece años, bueno el había tenido catorce, habían luchado por sus planetas y por la gente que amaban. Aun así el había intentado salvarla e incontables veces le dijo lo mucho que la amaba. Murió por ella y a pesar de que ella no lo había querido de la misma forma, volvió, tan solo dos meses después de que partieron, él había vuelto a ella, la encontró sumida en el llanto y sin perder tiempo la había reconfortado.

Desde entonces no se había apartado de su lado, consiguió parecer humano mediante el uso de alguna extraña formula desarrollada por Pai, vivió en el café hasta la muerte de Ryou y después, el mismo se hizo cargo de el con la ayuda de Akasaka. Todo había sido por permanecer a su lado, en la tierra, para darle el apoyo que ella quería cuando lo necesitara.

En el momento en el que abrió sus ojos dorados, Ichigo, pudo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca le había vuelto a preguntar acerca de su amor por ella y cuando Aoyama se le propuso, ella había corrido directo a los brazos de él, convirtiéndose en el primero en saber la noticia, la había felicitado con una gran sonrisa y minutos después se había retirado, argumentando que tenia varios asuntos del café que atender. Ahora lo veía claramente, el la seguía amando. El participar en la ceremonia como el mejor hombre lo estaba matando.

Al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja lo observaba, Kisshu, cerro sus ojos, aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa y continúo caminando por el pasillo con la frente en alto.

Al ver su reacción, Ichigo entendía a que se había referido su madre…

*|*|*| Flash Back |*|*|*

La señora Momomiya se encontraba cepillando el cabello de su hija, mientras ella se acomodaba la rosa del vestido.

Cariño, tengo algo que decirte- Ichigo alzo su mirada y observo a su madre quien parecía dudar acerca de seguir hablando.

¿Qué paso, mamá?- La curiosidad de la pelirroja siempre había sido demasiado intensa como para poder ser reprimida.

Yo…eh…Ki…- Sakura soltó un suspiro y reformulo su pregunta- ¿Realmente quieres a Aoyama?

Si mamá- respondió inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa- Lo quiero demasiado y deseo estar a su lado.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, desvió su mirada y empezó a poner pequeñas flores en el cabello de su hija, mientras que con una triste sonrisa le decía:

Entonces te sugiero que no mires atrás- lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro tan delgado que Ichigo no fue capaz de escucharlo- O tu deseo no podrá cumplirse

No entiendo por que lo dices- exclamo Ichigo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa- pero, si lo que tratas de decirme es que no me arrepienta, entonces no te preocupes

Sabes que yo solo deseo que seas feliz- dijo su mamá mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- Así que, por favor, toma la decisión correcta.

*|*|*| Fin Flash Back |*|*|*

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ahora sabia a que se refería. Incluso ella se había dado cuenta del amor que Kisshu todavía le profesaba.

"_¿Es esto lo que quiero?" _volvió a preguntarse mentalmente, había llegado al altar y sus acompañantes empezaron a tomar sus lugares. _"Si, esto es lo que quiero" _su mente respondió de forma automática.

Antes de empezar- comenzó el Padre- ¿Por qué no les dedicamos algunas palabras a los novios?

Sus padres le habían dado sus mejores deseos a través del micrófono que descansaba en el atrio, usualmente usado para plegarias y lecturas sagradas. Mint había hablado en nombre de todos sus amigos y por ultimo llego el turno de Kisshu. Sintió que se le oprimía el corazón ¿Y si se le declaraba? ¿Qué le contestaría? ¿Podría mirarlo a los ojos?

Sin embargo eso no llego a ocurrir, Kisshu tomo el micrófono y con un rostro calmado empezó a recitar las palabras que ahora destinaba a la pareja.

Yo los conocí a la edad de catorce años- su rostro se suavizo y miro directamente a Ichigo- Aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien, estoy orgulloso de ocupar este puesto- "_Aunque desearía ocupar el lugar del novio"- _Lo único que puedo desearles ahora es que tengan una vida feliz y también decirles que espero que el sentimiento que comparten nunca cambie- "_Mentiroso"- _También quiero decirles que siempre contaran con mi apoyo, que el día de hoy quede en nuestras mentes como el inicio de una nueva felicidad, el comienzo de una historia de amor como ninguna.- Al termino de su discurso volvió a ocupar su puesto.

Ichigo se sorprendió ¿Kisshu realmente había dicho eso? ¿Realmente la dejaría ir?

"_Es lo que quiero" _se repitió, aun así, sin poder soportarlo mas empezó a llorar, se había dado cuenta de algo realmente importante "_Pero no es lo que necesito"_

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el Padre le había realizado la pregunta con la que siempre había soñado.

¿Acepta a este hombre como su esposo?- Aoyama la miraba extrañado y ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos, con su mirada llena de disculpa.

No- todo el mundo se sorprendió- lo siento, pero no puedo- dio media vuelta, arrojo el ramo a los pies de Aoyama y salió corriendo de la iglesia.

Masaya cayo de rodillas, en estado de shock, la señora Momomiya poso su mano en el hombro del joven y con una suave voz le dijo- Lamento que se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.-Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que debería estar ocupando Kisshu, sin embargo en el lugar solo quedaban los anillos y el suave cojín de terciopelo rojo, dispersos en el suelo.

Kisshu había salido corriendo tras Ichigo ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Busco a su pequeño gatito y finalmente la encontró en el kiosco del jardín. Las rosa blancas adornaban la atmosfera y ella lloraba amargamente, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos y sentada en la banca que se encontraba ahí, ya se encontraba familiarizado con esta escena y aun así todavía le dolía el verla así.

Ichigo ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Ichigo alzo su mirada llorosa y con un llanto aun más fuerte, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del peli verde- Lo siento-sollozo- Lo siento tanto.

Dime que tienes gatita- Ichigo se sorprendió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le había dicho así. No comprendía el por que la quería tanto, a pesar de todo el dolor que ella le había provocado.

¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Es miedo acaso?- insistió su compañero, mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

No- fue la única respuesta que consiguió- Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo que no debo saber?- pregunto con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Kisshu- pregunto la pelirroja entre sollozos- ¿Todavía me amas?

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, claro que continuaba amándola, aun mas que en aquel tiempo pero, ¿Y si era eso lo que la detenía? ¿Seria capaz de mentirle?... No, no era capaz.

Si, lo sigo haciendo- su voz salió en un lastimero susurro- Pero, lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, así que no te preocupes por mí. Vuelve al lado de Aoyama y si así lo deseas yo volveré a mi planeta y no volverás a saber de mi.

Cuando termino de hablar deshizo el abrazo y empezó a marcharse, sin embargo un par de frágiles brazos colocados con fuerza alrededor de su cintura lo detuvieron.

¡No! Yo no deseo eso- el llanto de Ichigo era cada vez mas fuerte-Yo deseaba una vida con Aoyama- El corazón de Kisshu volvió a partirse al escuchar esto, sin embargo resistió el impulso de llorar o de alejarse de su lado- Sin embargo yo siempre te he necesitado…

La mirada de Kisshu se amplio en estado de Shock.

Ahora lo se- continuo Ichigo con una voz mas calmada- Aoyama solo era un capricho para mi propia felicidad, pero tu eres la persona que yo amo, por que cuando estoy contigo dejo de pensar en mi y solo pienso en lo feliz que quiero que seas. Tú no eres un capricho, tú eres mi necesidad- luego agrego una sonrisa a sus palabras.- Y no deseo pasar una vida contigo, deseo estar eternamente a tu lado, ese es ahora mi deseo.

Kisshu giro lentamente para verla directamente a los ojos, delicadamente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con absoluta pasión.

Yo soy tu esclavo a partir de ahora, pídeme lo que sea y yo te obedeceré- susurro después de deshacer el beso.

No- negó Ichigo con la cabeza- tu eres a partir de ahora mi dueño y como tú dijiste hace algunos momentos:

"Que el día de hoy quede en nuestras mentes como el inicio de una nueva felicidad, el comienzo de una historia de amor como ninguna"

Esto último lo recitaron juntos, con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados. El atardecer se podía apreciar detrás de ellos. Este no era el fin de un amor no correspondido, mas bien era el inicio de la unión de dos corazones por la necesidad de vivir uno al lado del otro.

* * *

><p>ILK- sip otro fic a mi lista *sonríe de forma orgullosa*<p>

Fangirls- *Mirándola de forma furiosa* ¿Por qué mataste a Ryou?

ILK- O.O Eto… No tengo nada en contra de el pero… comprendan necesitaba algo dramático… Mmm… bueno… ¡No olviden dejar un review! *Sale corriendo*


End file.
